movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 6)/Transcript
Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 1)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 1) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZszPzRLgwNk&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=59 (the film plays) (Theme song plays) Professor Owl: Is everybody ready? Tabby-Cat Sisters: To sing along. Johnny Bravo: With Disney songs. PPGs: It's Disney Sing Along. Dexter: Now you at home, Can sing along, With your favorite Disney songs, We play, Every note, So you can sing along. Nature + Imagine: Join right in, Sing along with your favorite Disney song. Once you play every word you want to sing along. Sparky: But I don't know all the songs. Gnorm: You'll make sure you can't go wrong. Eds: Sing along, One and all, Follow the bouncing ball. Tigger: You'll find out before you're done, Music songs are for everyone. Natane and Fantasy Girls of USA: Join right, In to sing along, In Disney's Sing Along Songs. (Cymbols BANG!) Pooh: Oh boy. I wonder what songs we'll sing. Sandy: Music is really fun. Piglet: Yep. I sure love music. Sing along songs are good (Song begins) (Fun With Mickey plays) (We danced) (and sang) Cow: Oh goody! Chicken: Cool! Melody: Get down! Barbra: You'll fall! Emerald: Not today! Tawnie: This'll be fun! Sasha: Whoo! Eddy: Let's mambo! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! Ed: Yahoo! Edd: Here we go! Jiminy: That's it! Come on now! Let's sing it! (We keep singing) Tim: Whoopie! (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Guys. Here's a very good rhythm and beat for this song I'll show you. Andrew Catsmith: Really? Come on, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: Watch this. (Song plays) You were headed for the pound, Dog. No one wanted you around, Dog. But now you're gonna be a found dog. You'll be a hound dude, Aroowoowoo, A hound dude, Yeah, Watch out. PPGs: Yay! Robert: The whole world is gonna know you They'll be fallin' at your paw soon So bark it up all you want to And be a hound dude Aroowoo! We're all hound dudes The big dogs now Courage: Yeesss! Griff: Once we were rollin' pups With nothing but our dreams Now we can strut our stuff While the fans all howl and scream Toulouse: Groovy, you guys, groovy! Tim: No more small-town dog to make down, dog No more being just a hound dog You're a hound dude Goodbye, leash I'm a hound dude No kennel for me We're all hound dudes Happy as a flee We're all hound dudes On top of the world you can see A hound dude Berlioz: It sure is fun to sing along, But does sure bounce, right? Marie: Right. Weasel: Perfect! Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 2)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ia2HF1WtE8g&index=59&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP Baboon: What else do you know about music? Weasel: Why should I worry? Baboon: Cool. From Oliver and Company. Since we've done Cub and Company. (Song begins) Tim: One minute, I'm in Central Park Then I'm down on Delancey Street. 1: Oh yeah. Griff: From the Bowery to St. Marks There's a syncopated beat. 2: Rock! 7: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo 4: Oh yes! Sandy: I'm streetwise I can improvise. 6: This sounds like a beat. 5: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo 3: Let's dance. Ed: I'm street-smart I've got New York City heart Edd: Let's rock! Stephen Squirrelsky: Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime But I got street savoir-faire Eddy: Ooh we ooh we! Andrew: Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just be-bopulation And I got street savoir-faire Amy: Yahoo! Johnny Bravo: The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown Tanya: Yay! Courage: Why should I worry? Tell me, why should I care? Say, I may not have a dime But, oh, I got street savoir-faire Harry: Whee! Tigger: Why should I worry? Why should I care? It's just doo-wopulation And I got street savoir-faire Earl: Yeah! PPGs: Ev'rything goes Ev'rything fits Stinky: Yippee! Dexter: They love me at the Chelsea They adore me at the Ritz. Cuties: Woohoo! Owen: Why should I worry? Why should I care? And even when I crossed that line I got street savoir-faire Fluffers: Yeah! All: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo Twin Bunnies: Whoopie! (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 3)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBOtIeyAS28&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=61 Callie: That was a good song. Andrina: When you get a smile and a song. Rocky: It's in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Andrina: Listen up. With a smile and a song, Life is just like a bright sunny day, Your tames fade away and your heart is young. Rocky: That's why Snow White makes friends. Andrina: With a smile and a song All the world seems to waken anew Rejoicing with you As the song is sung Rocky: With the animals, that is. Andrina: There's no use in grumbling When raindrops come tumbling Remember, you're the one Who can fill the world with sunshine When you smile and you sing Everything is in tune and it's spring And life flows along With a smile and a song Rocky: What a sweet song. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 4)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 4) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7nFR2Yecgk&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=62 Pooh: What's next? Bullwinkle: The birds all sing. (Song begins) The Fantasy Girls of USA: Let's all sing like ze birdies sing, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet. Let's all sing like ze birdies sing, Sweet, sweet sweet, sweet sweet. Let's all warble like nightingales, Give your throat a treat. Take your time from ze birds, Now you all know ze words, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet. (the birds tweet) Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Bubbaboo ba-bubbaboo ba-boo. Sandy: Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Tweet tweet tweet - my that bird sings sweetly. Angelina: Let's all warble like nightingales, Ah, Mimi...c'est magnifique! Take your time from the birds, Now you all know the words Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet Chris: Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet. Eds: Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Sweet, sweet sweet, sweet sweet. PPGs: Let's all warble like nightingales, Give your throat a treat. Cuties: Take your time from the birds, Now you all know the words. Fluffers: Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet All: Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet. Let's all sing like the birdies sing, Sweet, sweet sweet, sweet sweet. Let's all warble like nightingales, Give your throat a treat. Take your time from the birds, Now you all know the words, Tweet, tweet tweet, tweet tweet (song repeats) (Song ends) (and stops) Danny Danbul: Huh? (Itches) Olie Polie Bear: Now what's eaten you? Danny Danbul: Ah! I've got the cabin fever! Olie Polie Bear: Oh snap! I've got it too! PPGs: Cabin fever! Toothy: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Handy: It's got cabin fever, It's now driving me insane. Charles and Mambo: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas. Kittens: We've got cabin fever, We've all lost sense we've had, We've got cabin fever, We're all going mad. Weasels: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Dexter: And now we're not. Ed: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Edd: (laughs) Eddy: Whoo! Pepper: We've got cabin fever. Sunil: No ifs ands or buts. Pepper: We're disoriented. Sunil: And demented. Both: And a little nuts. Road Rovers: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Muzzle yodels) Road Rovers: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Muzzle yodels) Road Rovers: Und vunderbar. CatDog: We were sailing, Sailing, The wind was on our side. Johnny Bravo: And then it died. Ren: I've got cabin fever, I think I've lost my grip. Stimpy: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Petunia: Si. Barbra: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! PPGs: Cabin fever! All: Aah. Stephen Squirrelsky: Phew. Sandy: It's stopped. Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 5)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 5) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqbmlAVHIvM&t=0s Jiminy: You're lucky the cabin fever has stopped. (Dumbo toots) Timothy Q. Mouse: Our next song is with flowers. Melody: Yes. Would you like to sing Tell it to the Tulips? Barbra: No. Let's sing about us. Andrina: We know about the shy little violets. Tawnie: Oh no. Not that old thing. Sasha: Let's do Lovely Lilly of the Valley. Emerald: How about my song? Callie: She'll never like that. Toby: That won't work. (We argued) Toby: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Stop it! (We stop) Alice: How about this one? Sandy: Let's sing Golden Afternoon. Tanya: Great idea. (Song begins) Robert: This should be perfect. Sasha: Laaaaaaaaaaa. Kittens: Me me me me me me me me me me me me me. Emily: La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la. Johnny Bravo: Bom bom bom bom. Skippy: Here we go. Slappy: And off we go. PPGs: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips And the sun is like a toy balloon There are get up in the morning glories In the golden afternoon Eds: There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside Strings of violets are all in tune Tiger lilies love the dandelions In the golden afternoon (The golden afternoon) Amanda: There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede Cuties: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers For especially in the month of June There's a wealth of happiness and romance All in the golden afternoon Fluffers: Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead... Weasels: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers For especially in the month of June Cuties: There's a wealth of happiness and romance All in the golden afternoon (Bells ring) Happy Tree Friends Characters: All in the golden afternoon The golden afternoon... Priscilla: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers For especially in the month of June There's a wealth of happiness and romance All... OH! All: The golden afternoon! (Drums beat) (BOOM!) Owen: Whoo! Vilburt: Perfect! Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 6)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 6) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2dGIw45Sts&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=64 Alvin Seville: Sounds like fun. Simon: What's the next song? Theodore: While strolling through the park, I suppose? Little Dog: That's right. Big Dog: I hope it's a picture. (We start singing) (as the play starts to play) (We skate along) (on roller skates and skateboards) (Little Dog was on four rolly blazes) (Big Dog was a skateboard) (Andrina was on a bike) (Rocky was on a scooter) (Shy was on a pogo stick) (Julie was on a rubber ball) (Trying not to pop it) (Charles was in a motorcar) (Waldo was standing on a tire) (Danny was wearing a hat and a walking stick with white collar and black bowtie) (Olie hops) (on one foot wearing a white collar with a hat and red tie) (Twins hops over each other) (like frogs) (We kept singing) (and dancing) (Song ends) (and stops) Owen: Now a song from Nature + Imagine. Cuties: Okay. Owen: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead. Aaron: Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Pecky: Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Chris: So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? Vilburt: You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Nature + Imagine: Hey, now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Owen: It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now, wait till you get older Chris: But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture Pecky: The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim Aaron: My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored All: Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold (Vilburt whistles) Nature + Imagine: Hey, now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Vilburt: Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from trouble. Aaron: I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Chris: Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Owen: Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb Pecky: So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? Aaron: You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow All: Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Owen: All that glitters is gold. All: Only shooting stars break the mold. (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 7)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 7) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJL3wbmTCvM&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=65 Priscilla: Impressive. Now what's the next one going to be? Tigger: Boo, Boo, Boo. Henry: Oh dear. It's from A Symposium on Popular Songs, a cartoon. Cuddles: What's that song about? Giggles: That's from the 1930's. Toothy: Oh. Petunia: Listen to the radio. (We start singing) (and dancing) (We groove) (and rock) Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Eevee: Eevee! Eevee! Danny Danbul: J.I. Kungnic fu young! Olie Bear: Whoopie! Danny Danbul: Fortune cookie always wrong! Olie Bear: Oh, boy, that's a good one! Stephen Squirrelsky: Blow it, Sonny. Blow it. Gumball: Okay. (Bradley trumpets) Rocky: Boy, He blew it. (Laughs) Darwin: Aye. That was a good one. Anais: Oui. Ricky: Ja. Stacey: Whee! Duckman: Yay! (Song ends) Ajax: Way to go! Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 8)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 8) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8UbTS_MY1A&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=66 Christopher Robin: Right. What's the next song? (We shrugged) Bernice: Something groovy I guess. Twins: The Green with Envy Blues Coco Bandicoot: Told you so. (Crash chatters) Aku Aku: That should be amusing. (Song begins) (and plays) (We dance) (and sing) (Panda hops) (Emily leaps) (Angelina spins) (Psy twirls) Courage: Whoooooooa! (Anderson jumps) (Amanda did a back flip) (Booker did a front flip) (Derick shakes) (Mambo and Charles spin) (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 9)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 9) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PWWP7xbeLw&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=67 Amanda: Next song is Good Company. Derick: Oh boy. From Oliver and Company. Marie: How romantic. Toulouse: So lovely. Berlioz: I bet. Brittany Millar: Yeah. (Song begins) (and plays) Sandy: You and me together we'll be Forever you'll see We two can be good company You and me Yes, together we two Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be (we nod) (Music plays on) (and stops) Sandy: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We'll always be good company You and me Just wait and see (we cheer) (Song ends) (and comes to a halt) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 10)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 10) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CXo9w7XSKE&t=0s Gumball: And the next one is the Waltz. Darwin: Yeah. Anais: I like Waltz. Waldo: Watch this. Charles: You'll like it. Nick's B. DanubeNick's B. Danube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdNYxaIfv_s (the song plays) Waldo: Da, Da, Da, Da, Dum. Charles: Da da da da dum Shy: Da-na-da-na-dum. Julie: Da da da da dum Weasels: Da da da da dum. Da da da. All: Bee bee bee bee bee Weasels: Da da da da dum. Da da da. All: Bee bee bee bee bee (Song ends) (and stops) Danny: Now here's a song by the Cuties. Einstein: That's us. (Song begins) Danny: Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Got myself a notion, One I know that you'll understand Set the world in motion, By reachin' out for each other's hand Maybe we'll discover what we should've known all along Yeah One way or another, together's where we both belong Stanz: If we listen to each other's heart (oh yeah) We'll find we're never too far apart And maybe love is a reason why For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye Einstein: If a wall should come between us, too high to climb, too hard to break through, I know that love will lead us And find a way to bring me to you So don't be in a hurry, think before you count us out, oh You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down Stanz: Nothing's gonna stop us now Cuties: If we listen to each other's heart, we'll find we're never too far apart And maybe love is the reason why for the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I All: (Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye) We're seein' it eye to eye (Eye to eye we're seein' it We're seein' it eye to eye Love is why we're seein' it eye to eye (Eye to eye, yeah) eye to eye we're seein' it Eye to eye Stanz: If you're ever lonely, then stop! You don't have to be After all, it's only a beat away from you to me. Einstein: Take a look inside and see Danny: Yeeeeeah! Stanz: Let's rock! Cuties: If we listen to each other's heart, we'll find we're never too far apart And maybe love is the reason why for the first time ever, we're seeing it I 2 I Einstein: Yeehaw! Cuties: Seeing it I 2 I Seeing it I 2 I We're seeing it I 2 I, baby For the first time For the first time I 2 I Seeing it Seeing it, baby Seeing it I 2 I For the first time ever Hey, yeah Seeing it, baby We're seeing it I 2 I Seeing it (they rock and roll) Cuties: I 2 I I 2 I I 2 I I 2 I! (they dance) (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 11)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 11) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iN7EqI0zMaM&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=69 Mushu: Now what's our next song? Timothy: Old McDonald had a band. (Dumbo toots) (We start singing) (and dancing) (We played each instrument) (we chose) (To the rhythm) (and rocked and rolled) (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 12)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 12) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XlqZvLUAuk&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=70 Tigger: What's next? Woody: A song from The Aristocats. Marie: That's our song. Berlioz: Yes. Marie: I'm ready mistro. Toulouse: Right-o. (Berlioz bangs the keys) Toulouse: Hey! Marie: Guys, He did it again. Toulouse: Watch it, Berlioz. Sandy: Now please settle down. Berlioz: Okay, Sandy. (Song begins) Marie: Do mi so do do so mi do Every truly cultured music student knows You must learn your scales and your arpeggios Bring the music ringing from your chest And not your nose While you sing your scales and your arpeggios Toulouse: That's more like it. Berlioz: If you're faithful to your daily practicing You will find your progress is encouraging Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes When you do your scales and your arpeggios Marie: Do mi so do... Toulouse: Yep. Fluffers: Do mi so do do so mi do (Repeat) Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show Like a tree ability will bloom and grow Berlioz: Wow. Eds: You must sing your scales PPGs: And your arpeggios (Song ends) (and stops) Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 13)Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs (Episode 6, Part 13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZ8_TOJM75s&t=0s&list=PLOkbJpFY2tsA15sPT8vp-1n0cgjkNITPP&index=71 Stephen Squirrelsky: Before we end this, Let's reprise the song. Buzz Lightyear: Right. Stephen Squirrelsky: Why should I worry? Why should I care? I may not have a dime But I got street savoir-faire Sandy: Why should we worry? Why should we care? Skippy: It's just be-bopulation And I got street savoir-faire Slappy: It's like De-lopulation. Eds: The rhythm of the city Boy, once you get it down Then you can own this town You can wear the crown Jeanette: Why should I worry? Why should I care? Chipmunks: And even when I crossed that line I got street savoir-faire Eleanor: Whoo-hoo, Whoo-hoo-hoo. (Song end, Credit plays) (and stops) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels